End
by Rakshapurwa
Summary: Pertemuan yang dinanti, namun sayang berakhir dengan begitu singkat. Warning: Oneside!Isogai, AU, dan OOC


**End**

 **By Rakshapurwa**

 **Rate: T**

 **Warning: Oneside!Isogai, AU, Shounen-ai, kemungkinan terdapat typo yang terlewat dan OOC**

 **Disclaimer: Ansatsu Kyoshitsu milik Yuusei Matsui**

" **Cerita ini dibuat untuk menyalurkan imajinasi semata."**

 **Enjoy**

 **.**

* * *

Isogai Yuuma menatap fokus pada selembar foto di tangan. Pandangannya sendu, seluruh kenangan nostalgia seakan memenuhi pikirannya. Wajah itu, senyuman itu—Isogai tak pernah sekalipun berhenti mengingatnya. Sejak dulu ia telah jatuh hati, suka, cinta dengan pria yang tercetak jelas pada foto. Selalu mencari berita tentang **'dia'** dalam berbagai surat kabar, duduk manis di depan layar televisi tuk merekam tiap gerak-gerik tubuh- **'nya'** , seakan seorang _stalker_ Isogai selalu mengikuti tiap langkah pujaan hatinya.

Tak pernah sekali pun ia lupa menyapa sebuah foto berbingkai di sisi tempat tidurnya—tiap hari Isogai terus melakukannya.

Mungkin...

Mungkin saja orang akan beranggapan ia gila. Membuat berbagai macam kliping tentang- **'nya'** , mencetak banyak foto- **'nya'** hasil curi dari internet, merekam suara- **'nya'** tiap kali terdengar dalam wawancara televisi, memimpikan- **'nya'** mencumbui ia tiap malam—mungkin tak lagi ada yang menganggapnya waras.

Sedihkah ia?

Tak pernah sekali pun Isogai peduli pada komentar buruk yang melekat ditubuhnya. Ia mencintai orang itu—sangat cinta—dan itu ia anggap bukanlah suatu kesalahan. Tujuh tahun sudah ia memendam rasa, perasaan suka yang mungkin tak akan terbalas. Isogai tak apa meski **'dia'** tak pernah mengetahui perasaannya. Lagipula Isogai bukan siapa-siapa.

Hanya seekor semut yang mengagumi seekor gajah dewasa.

Tapi...

Walau begitu, sempat Isogai memiliki sebuah keinginan. Sekali saja ia bisa bertatap wajah dengan sang idaman. Tak usah ada percakapan, hanya diam berhadapan di dalam sebuah ruangan pun sudah terasa memuaskan. Isogai dulu sangat berharap semua terjadi, akan tetapi ia sadar—semua itu tak akan pernah tercapai. Ia telah menguburnya dalam-dalam. Angan-angan tinggi itu tak akan pernah ia dapat. Manusia berstatus rendah macamnya tak akan bisa.

...Tak akan bisa? Kini Isogai meragukan pemikirannya.

"Tak kusangka sekarang hal itu terjadi..."

Isogai tersenyum, tak lagi menatap gambar dalam foto. Air mata mengalir menuruni pipinya. Semua keinginannya, angan-angan itu—sebuah kesempatan berhasil mewujudkannya. Ia bertemu, bertatap muka, dan berada di dalam ruangan yang sama dengan- **'nya'**.

Bolehkah...

Bolehkah ia bahagia? Bolehkah ia menikmati waktunya? Bolehkah ia anggap misi itu hanyalah mimpi belaka?

Bolehkah—

.

.

.

.

—ia tak harus mengambil nyawa pria yang ia cintai itu?

Jikalau memang takdir yang ia jalani berakhir demikian, Isogai menyesal telah bekerja dalam bidang kelam ini. Target buruannya—orang yang harus ia bunuh, adalah orang yang paling tidak ingin ia nodai. Mengapa takdir begitu kejam? Mengapa ia dipaksa tuk memilihkan hidup dan mati orang itu?

Isogai tidak mau. Jika saja waktu bisa berulang, ia tak akan memilih jalan hidupnya sekarang. Menanam dan merawat bunga pada sebuah toko di pinggir jalan terasa lebih baik—meski tak dapat bertemu, Isogai lebih bahagia.

"Ka-Kau siapa?! Bagaimana kau bisa masuk—"

"Aku..."

Pembunuh bayaran yang dibayar untuk membunuhmu dan orang yang sangat mencintaimu.

Isogai tak dapat mengungkapkannya—tapi tidak, ia tak bisa kabur dari situasi yang mengikatnya.

Air mata perlahan segera terhapus, sebuah pistol mengarah pada jantung tambatan hatinya. Isogai berusaha tersenyum, berusaha kuat meski hati teiris perih. Ia takut, bimbang, sedih, dan rasa senang yang sempat mewarnai kini telah menguap pergi. Pikirannya berkecambuk. Sanggupkah ia membunuh- **nya**? Bisakah ia rela kehilangan- **nya**? Mampukah ia hidup tanpa dapat kembali melihat- **nya**?

...Isogai menetapkan pilihannya. Dan mencoba memperlihatkan wajah bahagia terbaiknya.

"Migitsuma- _san_ —Aku mencintaimu."

"A-Apa maksud—"

 **DOR.**

Peluru menembus jantung. Isogai diam tak bergeming, terus saja tak berkedip menatap tubuh yang perlahan terjatuh tak bernyawa lagi. Pria itu telah pergi. Isogai memilih tuk mampu. Ia bisa melakukan semua itu. Namun—

"Tunggu aku..."

 **DOR.**

—Ia juga memilih tuk menemani pria itu.

* * *

 **.**

 **Tamat**

 **.**

* * *

Terima kasih sudah membaca cerita ini, dan maaf kalau ceritanya mengecewakan *bows*

Inti dari cerita ini adalah Isogai gagal menjadi pembunuh bayaran yang baik(?).

Btw fic **Perdanamentri x Isogai** ini khusus untuk Mbak Ratu Obeng yang telah meracuni saya :")))) Dikau selalu sukses memancing saya mbak :")))

Uhuk-uhuk. Sekian dari saya, **Rakshapurwa** undur diri.


End file.
